


A Fantasy Tumblr Contest

by Fluffandsmutt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute gays, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Lesbian Character, Marriage Proposal, Orcs, Original Character(s), Other, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffandsmutt/pseuds/Fluffandsmutt
Summary: My entry in Lily Orchard's writing contest (I lost) about a half elf herbalist proposing to her warrior girlfriend
Kudos: 5





	A Fantasy Tumblr Contest

Primrose hummed softly to herself as she made her way down the garden path. She loved her gardens more than almost anything. In the dozens of little flower beds along the path and around her little cottage, she had the answers to many of life's problems. She had roots that helped you sleep, grasses that calmed the nerves, berries that could be brewed into antidotes for the deadliest poisons… but alas there were no plants that grew gold pieces. The answer to the young herbalist’s problems would not be found here.

She sighed and sat on a stone bench next to a small pool she had for the growth of marshier plants. She saw her own troubled face looking up at her, plump and smudged with its usual layer of dirt, accented by short black hair, cut at a length that mud and leaves would be much harder to tangle in. “You little lady have a problem…” she said to her own reflection.

“Is it a problem I can help you two with?” A voice said from behind, making the short gardener jump.

“Don’t do that Minnie!” She called out, turning to see the only thing she loved more than her garden leaning over her fence; her girlfriend Minerva. Minerva was well named because she truly looked like a goddess and Rose would fight anyone who said otherwise! She was about six foot tall with dark skin and deep red hair tied back in a long ponytail. She dressed in men’s pants and a blue tunic with a sword at her hip, her usual casual wear.

“Sorry Rosie.” The tall woman walked around to the garden gate, letting herself in, making her way over to the smaller girl, and sitting beside her, “What were you two talking about?” she asked, pointing to the pool with a smile.

Primrose froze up; trying her best to not let her lover know something was up. Of course, she failed at that instantly. Rose was a horrible liar, so she settled for telling her girlfriend part of the truth, not enough to let the secret out, but enough so Minnie wouldn’t worry and push her. “Just thinking about our anniversary tomorrow… You always outdo me and I never feel like I do enough.”

“My sweet flower, we’ve talked about this!” She effortlessly picked the smaller woman up from her seat and pulled her into her lap, so the warrior could cuddle the gardener from behind “Having you in my life is gift enough! You always worry too much about these things!”

Primrose sighed and smiled, allowing herself to be snuggled, head resting of Minerva’s chest. “I know… But I still want to do something nice for you… you spoil me so much and I…” she paused, seeing Minerva’s hand was blistered “Hun! What happened!”

“Nothing!” Minerva sat up quickly, hiding her hurt hand.

“Show me!” the smaller girl pounced, pulling the hand back into sight. “Did you burn yourself? Why would you hide this you beautiful idiot!” She cried out, gently holding the injured hand in one of her own and lightly smacking Minerva’s shoulder with the other.

The warrior blushed “I… uh… I was fighting a dragon, and… didn’t want you to worry about me…” Minerva wasn’t a very good liar either.

“…. You were trying to cook again weren’t you?” Rose said, looking her right in the eye.

She was quiet for a long moment before sighing in defeat “I was trying to surprise you with cookies and I forgot to use an oven-mit…”

Rose couldn’t help but smile. Her girlfriend was the sweetest idiot in the world and she was all hers! “You big goof.” She said, chuckling and kissing the injured hand “Come inside love. I have just the thing.”

Rose quickly ushered Millie into her home, not hearing any of her lover’s halfhearted protests as she was pushed and pulled into the two room house. The front was all workspace, full of many herbs, salves, and poultices for everything ailment you could think of, and a few you couldn’t. She grabbed a few leaves of an aloe plant, as well as some dryad’s hair and stone giant moss. Having all her ingredients, she led her love into the second room. Here was a bed, a small kitchen, and a simple wooden table with four small chairs.

The living quarters were sparsely furnished, but vibrant and colorful with vases of fresh cut flowers, enchanted so they would never wilt, and a painting on every wall. All the pictures were gifts from Minerva, hand painted with loving care, showing the house and the gardens at the four seasons. Rose smiled warmly, her eyes lingering on the painting of the spring gardens in bloom. This wasn’t much, but she was happy here... even if it was part of her problem… “Just sit down love, I’ll be right with you.” She said, busying herself with a mortar and pestle, grinding her ingredients together with a splash of cold water to activate the simple magic in this combination.

She almost dropped the mixture when she heard Minerva cry out from behind her. She turned to see the tall proud warrior standing on her chair to avoid a large black spider on the floor. “Rosie help! Get it away! Get it away! Is it poisonous?! Help!”

Rose tried her best not to laugh, but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling “Calm down darling. She isn’t poisonous. She’s just curious and lost.” Putting down the stone bowl, Primrose walked over and scooped up the offending spider in her bare hands. “Come on little friend. I know a place you will be much happier.” She blew a quick kiss to her love as she got down from the chair and carried the spider out to the garden, setting it in the middle of a rose bush. “There you go. Sorry about my girlfriend. Spiders are just a sore point for her, but you should be much happier out here. Lots of mosquitos this time of year.”

A moment later, Rose was back inside, finding Minerva still pale, but down from the chair, “You are the cutest thing I have ever seen,” Rose said, kissing her love gently on the forehead.

The warrior blushed hard, “That wasn’t cute, it was mortifying…”

“Nope! You! Are! Adorable!’ Rose punctuated every word with a kiss to boost her love’s spirits and make her smile. It worked and she got a laugh from the taller woman.

“Ok! Ok love, you win!” Minerva chuckled and pulled her plump angel into a tight embrace. “Oh what did I do to deserve you?”

“Asides from being beautiful, kind and a warm hearted softy? Not much.” Rose playfully poked Minnie in her side to get her to release her tight grip and went back to retrieve the medicine. She gently began spreading it over the blistered skin. Minerva sighed and relaxed in the way one does when a pain you hadn’t noticed was gone, only recognizing it in its absence. “Apart from the burn, did the cookies come out ok?”

Minerva smiled in her embarrassment, “Well… most of them were thrown to the floor when I dropped the pan, but two stuck to the metal. I tried one and meant to bring you the second…” Her blush deepened, “But I think it was for the best you didn’t get to taste it. I think I must have used salt instead of sugar…”

Primrose again tried not to laugh, “Oh you beautiful hot mess! I’m always so happy when I see these adorable flaws in the masterpiece!”

“Oh hush!” Minerva playfully poked Rose in her dimpled cheek.

“Oh no! The upper class is trying to silence me!” Rose cried out with overt sarcasm. She pretended to faint against her girlfriend, “Whatever is a poor innocent maiden to do! Trapped alone with a fearsome yet gorgeous brute! Completely at her mercy!” She opened one eye and smiled mischievously “... Nothing to stop her from, say… throwing me down onto the bed and having her way with me till I can’t walk right for days… hint hint…”

Minerva had to look away to hide her face at this very enthusiastic display. “Curse you weak mortal flesh!” The warrior maiden grumbled out before turning back to her love, “You little temptress! Do you have to get me all hot and bothered!?” she let out a sigh “Unfortunately darling, as much as I want make love with you till the sun turns cold… I can’t today! I’m sorry!” she whimpered a little, “I had just meant to stop in to say hello before going on duty tonight…”

Rose’s face fell in disappointment “You could have said that earlier!” She pouted gently, “...Well this stinks. We’re both horny now and neither of us is getting any… I feel like a straight couple during a fight…” She let out a sigh and kissed her love gently on the lips “Oh well… I suppose I knew I’d have nights like this when I started dating a soldier. Just tell aunt Skara that I’m annoyed with her for taking you from me, and be safe ok? I’m sure there won’t be any baking pans attacking tonight so you should be ok. I love you Minerva.” She smiled and kissed her again, wiping off the balm that had covered the redhead's hand with a moist cloth and smiling when she saw the blisters had already vanished in that short time of treatment.

“I love you too you little monster.” Minerva said with a chuckle. Flexing her healed hand, she stood up, lifting her diminutive love up in her arms, to kiss her and spin her around the room. Once done, she sat the smaller girl down on his chair and smiled sadly, “I’ll see you for date night tomorrow ok?”

Rose nodded and smiled, head spinning a little. “Ok. Be safe darling.”

With that Minerva blew her a kiss and slowly walked from the house. Once alone Primrose felt her mind returning to the contemplation that had started out in the garden… She loved that woman so much. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her… and she barely had enough silver to afford a plain ring. No engraving and certainly no diamond… How could she propose with so little to offer?

She sighed and felt her spirits start to fall again. She didn’t want to be alone right now. She got up from the chair and quickly washed her face and hands. “Maybe grandma wants some company.” She said to herself as she grabbed a cloak and locked the doors before leaving the cottage. Outside dusk was falling and lights of the nearby town of Sailor’s Rest were starting to glow, but Primrose turned her back to the lights and faced the forest behind her home. She began to softly hum a tune as she made her way deeper into the woods. She had walked this trail hundreds of times in her life and she soon found her way to a house very much like her own with faint candle light coming through the windows.

She knocked at the door and felt her spirits rise to see a small willowy old elf waiting to great her. “Well Primrose my darling flower! Felt like giving an old fossil some company did ya? Come in my dear!” Her voice seemed to creak with a lilt of laughter just under the surface. She was about Primrose’s stature, but a thinner build. Though she looked to be 60 in human years, she was nearly 300.

Rose hugged her and smiled “Sorry if I’m bothering you Grandma.” She said, making her way into the very familiar home. Known to the town of Sailor’s Rest as ‘the white witch Flora’, Grandma’s house was covered in potions and talisman of varying purposes and strengths. She had taught Rose her most important lessons, and would have taught her more if the magic had been stronger in her blood. “Is Aunt Skara home?” She asked, though it was clear the elf’s most recent spouse was still out at the gate. Minerva was most likely going to relieve her.

“Nope. Just the two of us for now. I’m guessing your own gentle giant is busy on duty too?” The witch asked, casually waving her hand through the air to fill her teapot with instantly hot water, then waving it again to turn it to calming green tea blend, ready to drink.

“Yep.” Rose said simply, taking her usual seat at a very old stone table. While Grandma conjured up some scones, Primrose looked up above the gently crackling fireplace. Along the mantle were portraits of her past loves through her long life. A red haired dwarf woman, a sheepish and shy looking wood elf maiden, a tall, strong human woodsman, and finally Skara’s picture. Rose chuckled to herself, remembering the commotion caused when Flora had announced her intention to marry an Orc defector, but after about 15 years of living and fighting with the villagers, she had become loved by all, and not just the strange solitary elf. “I wanted to talk with you about something while both of our tall girls are busy.”

“Fire away dear. You know I love our talks.” She smiled, putting the tea and scones down before her.

“It’s… well… I want to propose to Minerva… But I can’t afford a diamond ring.”

Grandma sipped the tea and was quiet for a moment as if waiting for the rest of the problem “… And?” she asked when no explanation seemed to be coming.

Rose was surprised by the abruptness “Well… that’s what a woman expects when she is proposed to. I can’t do it without one.”

“Says who?” Flora sat up, as if preparing to fight someone who told their granddaughter what they could and couldn’t do.

“I… Well no one specifically grandma. That’s just how it’s done. Weren’t you given rings when you were proposed to?”

The elf laughed, eyes shining and smiling wide “My sweet child, don’t be silly. I proposed to them every time!”

“Really? Even Grandad?” She was genuinely surprised. She had never heard the story this way.

“Of course!” She counted off on her fingers. “Gonda I made us matching necklaces using the metal craft she taught me. Segune I wrote a song. Your grandpa did try to propose to me with a ring, but I beat him to it and got him a new sword I enchanted myself. And Skara and I essentially eloped, and we got matching tattoos to show our bond after the fact. There’s no one way to ask someone to marry you dear. The most important thing is that it is special to the person you love.”

Rose felt a little stunned by the realization, feeling like she had been very stupid up till then. “Something special for her…” she smiled as an idea came to her. “I think I know just the thing for Minnie. But I’ll need your help grandma.”

—————————————————————

After a long but uneventful night guarding her hometown from absolutely nothing, (The eastern gate had to deal with a thief trying to climb the walls, but no one else had gotten any excitement) Minerva had slept all day once she had gotten home. Her father knew not to disturb her after a late night and would have let her sleep the whole day through, but well into the afternoon her maid Alice gave her a gentle nudge.

“Wake up m’lady. You don’t want to keep your little flower waiting.” Alice said teasingly, opening the curtains to let in the light that was nearing twilight. Alice was a sweet girl and a good friend to Minerva. They’d known each other for years, and though Alice didn’t understand at first why the mayor’s daughter would date a poor gardener, she became one of their biggest supporters from the first time she saw how cute they were together. She only wished she could find a romance so sweet one day… She had her eye on the mayor’s secretary Jane, but didn’t even know if she liked girls… Alice helped get Minerva ready as she tried to think of a way to find out.

“Hey Minnie,” she asked, helping bush out the tall girl’s bed hair, “How did you know Rose liked girls?”

The warrior chuckled at the memory, yawning and stretching a little, “It wasn’t anything fancy. One day I knocked on her door to ask her permission to paint her gardens.”

“Oh? What did she say?” she asked, tying the long hair back in a ribbon.

“Not much. She just whispered ‘tall girl pretty’ and started at me for about a minute. It was pretty easy to guess she was interested after that.”

The maid laughed, getting a nice jacket set from the closet, “Well as cute as that is, it doesn’t help me much… I know I should just ask Jane if she’d want to go out, but I’m so nervous! She’s so focused on business that she’s never talked about boys or girls… With my luck she has a husband.”

“Hey come on you gay mess. Don’t give up hope.” Minnie said with a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Just talk to her. Talk to her about me and Rose to break the ice. Maybe you can get an idea of where she stands from that.”

Alice smiled, eyes shining a little “Oooo! Now that’s an idea Minnie! A lot better than any of my ideas… Big plans tonight with the little lady?”

“Well it is our anniversary. We recreate our first date this night every year, a picnic under the stars by candle light.” She sighed happily at the memories. After quickly checking her hair and clothes in the mirror, she grabbed a carefully wrapped package and a small basket. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Alice “Well, I’m off. Good luck with Jane, Alice.”

The maid smiled nervously, “Do I really need to do it right now?”

“Of course you don’t if you don’t feel like you are ready… But I wouldn’t wait too long. I heard that one of the rangers has a crush on her too…”

“They what! I bet it’s that jerk Liam! He’s not good enough for her!” With the idea of her crush potentially being wooed by a lousy man galvanizing her resolve, the maid marched off to get a date before it was too late.

Minerva chuckled to herself as she made her way out of the house. None of the rangers had hinted any such thing, but she knew competition was just the push her friend needed.

A few moments later Minerva had arrived at their arranged meeting spot, a tree on a hill overlooking the river. The water was already starting to shine golden as the sun began to set. Being the first one here, Minerva set up the contents of her basket; a large blanket and a few cushions to sit on, a few bottles of their favorite mead, two glasses, and some cookies from the bakery. She had not been brave enough to try baking her own again after the salt incident. She hid her gift in the bottom of the now empty basket just as she heard Rose approaching.

“Hello my champion!” Primrose called, giving a cute little curtsy once she was in view with her own basket and a parcel under her arm. She smiled warmly and got down to the blanket to kiss her seated love. “How was the gate last night?” She asked, trying to stay casual, but she couldn’t help but feel the butterflies in her stomach as she thought of what was coming. She tried to distract from it a little bit by unpacking her basket of cold chicken, fresh bread, grapes and cheeses.

“Nothing special. Just a long slow night. Quiet is good for everyone around here even if it’s dull for me. Still it gives me time to day dream about you.” She playfully fed Rose a grape, “How was your night?”

“I was up pretty late too.” She said, snuggling up to Minerva so they could both watch the sun sink lower in the sky, “I went to see grandma for what I thought would be a little while, and before I knew it, the sun was up.”

“I go off to work under Skara and you go off for tea and gossip with Flora. It’s not a bad system for the four of us.” Minnie laughed, stroking her love’s hair. “Ready to open your present?”

Rose nodded, moving away so they were sitting across from each other. She moved her own package closer but didn’t hand it to Minerva just yet. She wanted to go second. “Ready!”

Minerva brought out her wrapped present and handed it to Primrose, leaning in to kiss her as it traded hands “Happy anniversary my darling.”

Rose blushed, feeling all warm and happy through her entire body as she began unwrapping the parcel. She wasn’t surprised to see another painting, but she was delighted to see the subject matter. It showed this very scene; the two of them laying together on this very hill, watching the distant sunset. Her smile widened seeing her small painted self in her best dress, stained with grass and mud, and Minerva’s riding jacket hanging to dry in a tree. “Our first date!” She said happily, remembering how she had overdressed to impress the strong red head and then Minnie had tripped and fallen in the river. The dress had been ruined in the attempt to get Minnie out of the water. They both had laughed, and neither of them had cared. It had been wonderful! “Oh I love it!” She cried out, gently setting it down to the blanket before hugging herself tightly to her warrior artist. She took a moment to enjoy the comfort and safety of the embrace before separating and presenting her own gift. “Happy anniversary love.” She said softly, hands trembling just a little.

Minerva noticed this but took the package. She smiled, already happy in the paper she was sure Rose had painted herself with beautiful, detailed red roses. So proud of her girlfriend’s work, she was careful not to tear the paper, but only to carefully unfold it. Inside she found a little wooden box containing a set of new brushes and jars of paints; red, yellow, blue, black, white and a 6th jar that seemed almost clear, each with runes painted along the glass.

Before Minerva could comment, Rosie felt the need to explain the paints in her nervous disposition. “I made the paint myself out of special mixtures of my plants. Grandma helped me with the runes. These paints will never dry, and the jars will never empty.” She reached in and held up the clear jar, “This one is extra special. It is bioluminescent. It will make any color glow and shine in low light… Look…” As she spoke, the sun had finished setting and the contents of the jar began to glow like the moon itself.

“Oh Rosie…” Minerva was fighting not to cry “This is the best gift I’ve ever had! I…” she froze as something caught her eye. The roses on the wrapping paper, that were red in the sunlight, were now glowing white in the growing darkness. “What’s this…” she said softly, observing the phenomenon.

“White roses….” Primrose said softly. “You know what white roses mean my love?”

Minerva looked up in time to see Rose get down on one knee. The warrior was speechless, tears of joy in her eyes as they met the gaze of her soul mate. Rose had reached into a pocket and held her hand up. It just hadn’t felt right without a ring of some sort. In her palm sat a daisy, enchanted never to wilt, and carefully tied into a simple ring, a miniscule daisy chain, the head of the flower in place of the jewel. “Minerva… Light of my entire world… I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Will you marry me?”

She was quiet for a moment, overcome by joy. “Yes. Yes! A thousand times yes Primrose my love!” She cried out, throwing her arms around her dear one again, holding her tighter, never wanting to let her go. In that tight embrace the pair of them shed many a happy tear. Rose gently and carefully slipped the flower ring onto Minerva’s hand. No words needed to be said. All that mattered was that they had, and prepared to start the next chapter of their lives together…


End file.
